Jäger
|image= |name=Yaeger |kanji=イエーガー |rōmaji=''Iēgā'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation=Quatro Cerberus |mark location=Back |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Quatro Puppy |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Quatro Cerberus |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Plant Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Yaeger (イエーガー Iēgā) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Appearance Yaeger is a tall man who, just like most of his fellow Quatro Cerberus members, has a big, robust and heavily muscular body, possessing particularly massive arms and torso. His very long white hair is gathered on the back of his head and tied in a ponytail, which juts backwards and takes on a fan-like shape, with the ending part being much larger than the one near his head. Yaeger's face is square-shaped, he possesses a flat, small nose and reddish eyes, circled by dark lines, making them look somewhat slanted, topped by massive, arched eyebrows which, in contrast to his snow-white hair, are black. He's mostly shown with a grimace on his face, his teeth clenched. On Yaeger's head, covering his ears, is what appears to be a pair of black earmuffs, and circling his neck is a large red collar adorned by massive, whitish spikes; a trademark ornament of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Yaeger doesn't seem prone to remove the latter two accessories even when in a swimming pool, as shown from his group's visit to Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 His Quatro Cerberus mark seems to be located in the center of his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 18 Yaeger's muscular upper body is left mostly exposed, with only his hands and forearms being covered by a pair of dark, fingerless gloves ending in metal bands below his elbows. He wears dark pants with light, rectangular patches in correspondence to the knees, and has a light belt, closed by a button on the front, holding up two small pocket bags on his sides. His outfit is completed by a pair of simple, light shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Yaeger appears with the rest of the Quatro Cerberus members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Goldmine gives support to the Mages of his guild telling them that they are going to win this year. As the Grand Magic Games begins Quatro Cerberus decides that Yaeger will be participating in the first event, Hidden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the field, Nullpuding asks to the Pumpkin Man if it the fact that Fairy Tail having two teams competing is an unfair advantage, but Yaeger finds it makes no difference to him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 10 When the event starts, the competitors figure out that's a kind of hide-and-seek game, only there are various clones of all competitors and they must attack the real ones. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15-18 As the game continues, Yaeger is able to hit Beth, but in return he is hit by Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 5-6 When Eve Tearm creates snow throughout the city, he is easily able to identify the real competitors, and attacks Yaeger, Beth, and Nullpuding.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 10-11 Eventually, Sabertooth's Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic to easily win the game. At the end of the event, Yaeger scores two points for his guild, putting them in sixth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 13-21 On the third day's evening, Yaeger is seen with the rest of Team Quatro Cerebrus, enjoying their visit to the Ryuzetsu Land water park. He then watches with a certain embarassment as Cana Alberona side-hugs Rocker and Nobarly playfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 He ends up fainting with the rest of the people there as Natsu Dragneel accidentally destroys Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 In the Event part of the Fourth Day, Yaeger's teammate Rocker is sent to the event as the only male in the competition, that involves knocking out the competitors of a giant water sphere. Rocker is quickly the first to be defeated, receiving a massive foot stomp from Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight, much to the shock and embarrassment of Yaeger and his teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 Yaeger is seen proudly entering the Domus Flau alongside his teammates in the fifth and final day of the Games to attempt a comeback in the last event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 Yaeger then is seen hearing about how will the final event work: The members of each time must find and deafeat each others in order to win points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 Shortly after the start of the event, Yaeger is seen being defeated by Jura Neekis' hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): Yaeger seems to employ plants in battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 4-5 doing so through unknown means. *'Flytrap': Yager has proven himself capable of summoning forth large carnivorous plant-like objects from the ground, shattering it in the process. Such seeming flytraps, which consist of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones, are roughly the size of a human, and damage enemies by suddenly closing themselves on them, being shown sending them flying away with brute force. Yager can prompt them to appear in locations which are moderately away from him, thus turning his plants into effective traps, allowing them to sprout from below his target to take them off-guard; the speed at which flytraps grow was enough for Yaeger to catch Beth Vanderwood, who had just casted a spell herself, by surprise. After they've been employed, the summoned plants appear to remain on the spot, their "jaws" open, possibly waiting for more preys like their real counterparts. (Unnamed) Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden (Event) *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Yaeger's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members